


Реликвия

by WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Other, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Копьё Сангвиния любит всех его детей.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Реликвия

[Полный размер](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/690127107942383633/807319252277002280/unknown.png)


End file.
